


Baby's First Life Day

by SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf



Category: Star Wars Holiday Special (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Universe, Celebrations, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Life day, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Post Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, Winter Solstice, using christmas tags but its not christmas its life day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf/pseuds/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf
Summary: It's Life Day and Hux insists on decorating the Supreme Leader's quarters, much to Kylo's and their baby's amusement. Millicent isn't quite so sure.Some unrepentant holiday fluff for you all.





	Baby's First Life Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> Solohux sent me this prompt a while ago and since its her birthday I thought I should finally fill it. "Holiday ficlet! Canonverse Kylo and Hux being festive with their child for upcoming Life Day (that's the SW equivalent to Christmas, right??? I don't know!)" Happy birthday darling!!

Holodramas were to blame for this, Kylo thought as he watched Hux bustling around their quarters with three mouse droids beeping at his heels.

Sitting happily on his lap Isadora clapped her hands at the colourful strings of lights being carefully hung along the edges of the ceiling. It was hard to believe that this time last year their now sturdy little girl had been causing them so much worry.

They’d always known a pregnancy would be difficult for Hux, but when he’d caught on his first unprotected heat there’d been some hope that things would go easier than predicted. That hope hadn’t lasted long- he’d been bedbound by five months and off even light duties by six. 

Hux trapped in bed with strict orders to avoid aggravating his blood pressure had been a nightmare that taught Kylo more about controlling his temper than years of Jedi training could ever have done. For the first time in his life he’d actually had a reason to keep himself in check- a strange feeling to say the least, one that had led him to things he would never otherwise have considered.

Like showing Hux all the holos he’d loved as a child. 

With his parents away so much young Ben had relied a lot on external entertainment, something Hux hadn’t really had during his much stricter youth. Since Hux had needed a distraction from his condition, and Kylo had wanted an excuse to snuggle up to him and his bump, holos had seemed like the perfect solution. 

They’d watched two or three a night, starting with the kind of action and adventure that a military man could easily understand before later working their way through a variety comedies and romances. 

Kylo wasn’t sure why he’d suggested that particular Life Day holo- since it had started as a Wookie celebration it wasn’t a holiday he’d expected Hux to know about, and the plot had been rather sillier than most of the holos he’d shared up to that point. 

But it  _ had _ been Life Day, and they’d been worried about the baby’s suddenly slowed growth, and the holo had always been a favourite for young Ben. As a literal prince himself, the story of a prince swapping places with a kitchen boy so they could both experience a different kind of Life Day had always appealed to Ben. 

He hadn’t expected it to make Hux cry. 

In fact he’d only ever seen Hux genuinely cry twice in the six years they’d know each other- once when Kylo formally apologised for his behaviour before asking him to be his mate, and later when they’d gotten that first positive pregnancy test. 

To see his spouse sobbing his heart out over a lighthearted comedy had been a shock that had almost sent Kylo into a panic. He’d assumed that something was wrong with the baby until Hux had finally managed to explain about his mother. 

Lorelei had loved Life Day, though being only four when he left Hux hadn’t realised that was what it had been - all he remembered was the tree in the corner of the kitchen, the candles, and the bright scraps of paper decorating the ceiling. Being below stairs at a military facility they hadn’t had much, but as a talented cook she’d always managed to scrape together enough for them to have their own little feast.

All his earliest memories of his favourite treats- chocolate, candied fruit, and spiced meat- came from those snippets of sense memory. It had hit him hard to realise that all the foods his baby made him crave had come from his time with his mother. 

For the first time in a long time he’d really missed her. 

Kylo had held him close, promising him a real Life Day celebration with their baby, and the few weeks before Isadora arrived- eight weeks early- had been filled with all the Life Day-centric holos Kylo could find. It had been wonderful to watch Hux’ eyes light up with adventures through snowy forests and strange tales about gift giving spirits. 

Now their quarters were turning into some kind of magical grotto. 

Hux had made most of the decorations himself. Diode lights were easy enough to obtain, and soldering them into strings was the kind of repetitive task that helped his mind relax. Paper was in short supply but Hux had found coloured lighting gels in hydroponics, along with the single most curious object in the room. 

They had a tree. A real living tree.

As a child Ben would absolutely never have questioned the existence of a Life Day tree in his family’s home, but they’d always celebrated planetside. This was a star destroyer. Kylo hadn’t seen a live plant anywhere on a First Order ship until the droids brought this tree in their rooms. 

Apparently Millicent- Hux’s beloved cat - knew exactly what it was for because she’d scaled it immediately and had been watching the scene from the top branch ever since. 

Kylo waited until Hux turned his back to adjust a string of lights, then used the Force to carefully lift a star he’d folded from foil earlier in the day. 

Isadora giggled and cooed so loudly he had to shush her as the star floated across the room and Millicent flattened her ears in anticipation of what she knew was about to happen. 

“Mew!”

Hux glanced around to see his cat with a silver star impossibly balanced on her head, clearly held in place by the Force. For a moment he looked like he was going admonish Kylo but then he grinned and grabbed a datapad to snap a picture before Millicent inevitably fled. 

As she ran past Isadora made a grab for her but Kylo was quick enough to keep her in place- Hux didn’t tolerate his two babies teasing each other.

Foiled by her father’s fast reactions Isadora reached instead for the plate of cookies Hux had ordered specially from Arkanis. Her arms weren’t long enough to reach them though so Kylo wasn’t too concerned. 

At least until he heard a crunching noise.

“Hux?” He said as quietly as he could while he stared at their daughter in wonder. “I’m not doing this…”

Fortunately Hux still had the datapad in his hand so he managed to get a picture of their daughter sitting on Kylo’s knee, dressed in an adorable fluffy silver jumpsuit and happily munching on a cookie while the rest of the treats floated around her head like a sugary constellation. 

Baby’s first Life Day and first Force manifestation. They were both so proud.

It was far Hux’s favourite picture of them both, the first he’d ever seen of Kylo with an unguarded happy smile. He kept it on his desk until a year later when it was joined by another Life Day picture- this one of Hux holding Isadora against his second bump while she floated Millicent through the air above them. That one was Kylo’s favourite.


End file.
